Acuerdos y favores
by CBells
Summary: -Claro allí estaré Jessica, no te preocupes- ni ella misma entendia en que se había metido- claro... lo llevaré, hasta luego- suspiro alivida luego de terminar la llamada...¿De donde sacaria un "novio" presentable en una semana? Lean y opinen ¡gracias!
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama me corresponde.**

¡Hola! Las invito a que lean este pequeño adelanto de lo que esta rondando por mi cabeza... tengo las ideas acomodadas, solo me faltaria saber si habria gente interesada en leerla :) Me encantaria saber que opinan, les agradeceria mucho.

* * *

**Acuerdos y favores**

-Claro, allí estare Jessica, no te preocupes- ni ella misma entendia en que se había metido- claro... lo llevaré, hasta luego- suspiro alivida luego de terminar la llamada.

¿Y ahora qué? No era de leer mucho el diario, pero estaba segura de que aún los novios no se alquilaban. Estaba jodida, pero claro, ¿qué otra opción tenia? La llama su "amiga" aunque para ella era todo menos eso, ya que una amiga no te robaría tu novio y encima tendría la maldad de llamarte para invitarte a su boda. Logicamente la infeliz de Jessica queria ver que tan arruinada estaba la tonta Bella Swan que no veía desde la secundaria. Con lo que la futura esposa no contaba era con que Bella estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de que el idiota de Mike Newton viera lo que se habia perdido. En fin ¿De donde sacaria un "novio" presentable en una semana? Dificil, tendría que pedirle ayuda a su verdadera amiga y empezar una larga búsqueda, la cual no iba a abandonar... esta vez sería ella la que sonriera al final, después de todo era lo mínimo que podía obtener tras años de inseguridades superados con miles de sesiones de terapia.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama me corresponde._

¡Hola! acá estoy de vuelta con el nuevo capitulo. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, de verdad espero no decepcionarlas ya que esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia que planea tener al menos, más de diez capítulos. Al principio serán cortos, pero actualizare seguido, tenganme paciencia por fa :)

* * *

**Acuerdos y Favores**

Isabella, o Bella como prefería que la llamaran, era una mujer que solía querer lo que las mujeres obtenían al final de esas películas románticas que tanto amaba ver: un marido, hijos y una casa con un patio hermoso en una soleada ciudad.

Ella amaba el sol, sin embargo había decidido ir a vivir al invernal Forks con su padre apenas cumplió los quince años, cuando su madre con cara de "enamorada" le presentó a su nueva conquista, o "futuro nuevo papá" como se describió él. Intentó conocer al dichoso hombre poniendo toda su comprención y paciencia ya que según Renée se casarían en cualquier momento, pero los resultados fueron increíblemente desastrosos. Bella jamás pensó que si a su madre le daban a escoger entre ella y una pareja, elegiría la segunda opción, que ademas de no ser de la familia, era un maldito desconocido que solo quería usarla y engañarla.

En ese momento sintió por primera vez lo que era el dolor, dolor que fue aliviado tenuemente gracias a la felicidad de su padre al verla llegar a Forks. Charlie amaba ese pueblo y esperaba que su hija lo hiciera también ya que según lo que ella había dicho cuando llamó, venía para quedarse. Su felicidad era inmensa, su única hija viviría con él.

La secundaria fue un tema aparte... odiaba comenzar de vuelta, y sumándole a eso, tuvo la mala suerte de conocer a una chica muy efusiva llamada Jessica y a un chico muy popular llamado Mike. Ellos eran compañeros que apenas si hablaban, pero cuando Bella ingresó al salón y acepto la invitación de Jessica de sentarse juntas, Mike cambió su asiento para instalarse delante de Bella, logrando asi conocerla y a los meses de salidas con Jessica de por medio ya que se habían echo amigas, pedirle que fuera su novia. Bella aceptó ya que no conocía los sentimientos de su otra amiga, pero estos fueron develados tras varios episodios que Bella prefería mantener olvidados. Lo único bueno había sido que impulsada por circunstancias, apenas terminó la secundaria, se fue directo a otra cuidad.

Todos estos hechos los recordaba desde hace unos meses junto a su psicólogo en terapia, de la cual acababa de salir para ir una reunión con una editorial que estaba interesada en sacar su nueva novela. Oh si, ella habia logrado convertirse en escritora ¡y de las buenas! y si bien aun no era muy conocida publicamente debido a sus pocas apariciones en publico, ella estaba conforme. Nueva York le habia dado grandes oportunidades.

-¡Bella! tanto tiempo- la recepcionista del primer piso, una señora de aproximadamente unos cincuenta y tantos, la reconoció apenas entró al edificio.

-Hola Matilda, y si, fueron unos largos meses, pero acá estoy- la alegria en su voz era evidente para cualquiera, amaba su trabajo, adoraba leer las criticas y ver a la gente que esperaba que ella escribiera su próximo libro de historias de vampiros.

-Me alegro hermosa. Te estan esperando en la oficina de Laurent, piso cinco-

-¡Gracias!- gritó para luego correr hacia el ascensor que estaba por cerrar su puerta.

...

Después de acordar unos últimos detalles con la editorial, fue directo a pleno centro para encontrarse con su mejor amiga desde hace unos años, Alice Cullen. Se conocieron a los meses que Bella llegó a Nueva York, la castaña estaba mirando algunas vidrieras cuando se le aparecio una pequeña figura al lado y le empezo a decir muy enojada que como una mujer tan linda podia estar mirando cosas tan feas, que no eran su estilo. Sin embargo, a pesar de haberla asustado, esa chica le inspiró una confianza infinita, como si la conociera de toda la vida. Esa fue la unica razón por la cual Bella le contó sobre su preocupacion de conseguir ropa "seria y elegante" para llevar en una entrevista de trabajo.

Alice apenas vio a Bella, supo que era importante conocerla, por eso busco la manera de acercarse y aunque al principio la asustada chica la miró como si estuviera loca, aceptó sus consejos.

Gracias a ese grato encuentro se hicieron muy unidas, por lo que ahora se encontraban en Starbucks resolviendo algo que para Alice era crucial, pero para la otra amiga resultaba insignificante.

-Y como te decia por teléfono, tendras que acompañarme a buscar a mi hermano al aeropuerto, llega de Londres en cuatro dias y no pienso ir sola- lo último dijo mirando de forma desafiante a su amiga.

-Okey Alice, se que tienes miedo de como pueda reaccionar Edward cuando descubra lo que hiciste, pero de alguna forma se tendrá que enterar. Seria estupido que fuera yo de colada ¡ni siquiera lo conozco!-

-No lo entiendes ¡Me matará delante de todos! tienes que acompañarme, si te ve no me hará nada, se quedará encandilado con tu belleza- al ver la cara de Bella, decidió cambiar de fundamento- okey no, ¡pero al menos tu puedes distraerlo hablandole de libros! - suplicó con carita de inocente.

-Esta bien, lo haré. Igual no entiendo porque piensas que se va a dar cuenta apenas te vea- razonó Bella como si fuera algo demasiado obvio.

-Por que me conoce demasiado y lo primero que hará será preguntar por las cosas que dejo a mi cargo cuando se fue del país- dijo fingiendo tisteza.

Mentira. Lo que Alice queria era que Edward conociera a Bella apenas bajara del avión. Ella era hermosa, inteligente, buena persona, su mejor amiga y estaba soltera ¡Jamás encontraria mejor pareja para su hermano! ¿y que mejor lugar de encuentro que un aeropuerto? ¡era super romántico y de pelicula!

Alice planeaba todo en su alocada cabeza mientras volvia a su departamento. En cambio, la mente de Bella estaba llena de ideas acerca de lo que queria escribir, ya que intentaba que su trabajo fuera todo para ella y por eso no dejaba que se colaran otras cosas. Desde algunos sucesos en el pasado había aprendido a ignorar el sueño de tener una familia, y si bien estaba llendo a terapia para evitar estos pensamientos, muy en el fondo creia que eso estaba fuera de sus posibilidades ya que nunca nadie la tomaría enserio. Los únicos que habian sido capaces de cruzar esa linea, fueron Alice y su adorable hermano Emmett. Y si bien a este último le había costado más ganarse la confianza de Bella, ahora ella lo amaba tanto como a Alice.

Luego de unas horas frente a su notebook el sueño la consumia, por lo que decidió apagar todo e irse a dormir.

Al otro día se despertó a media mañana gracias al sol que se colaba por el ventanal de su departamento. Prendió el televisor aún dormida y se preparó un café, cuando el sonido del teléfono la sacó de su trance.

* * *

Las dejo y espero sus criticas o comentarios, ¡gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama me corresponde.

¡Hola! acá les dejo el capitulo, mil perdones por la tardanza, prometo no tardar para la próxima... les cuento más abajo :)

* * *

**Acuerdos y favores.**

-Hola ¿quien habla?- contestó Bella aún somnolienta.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan? ¡Soy Jessica! tu mejor amiga en Forks- los gritos a esta hora de la mañana no los soportaba, sin embargo esa voz la trasladó unos cuantos años atras, cuando aun era adolescente y vivia en Forks.

-Jessica, que sorpresa- su tono era frio, si bien trataba de recordarla por las cosas buenas, su chillona voz no hacia más que traerle recuerdos de la persona que la habia usado.

-AHH Bellita, tanto tiempo ¿Como estas? ¿Que es de tu vida? ¡Me costó sacarle este número a tu padre!-

-Bien gracias Jessica, ¿Mi padre? ¿Para que me llamas despues de siete años?- ya estaba cansada, ahora no podia creer que la habia aguantado en su adolescencia. Ahora le parecia totalmente irritante, hasta por teléfono.

-Ay amiga ¡Me caso en una semana!- dijo con un grito de emocion, por el cual Bella tuvo que alejar un poco el teléfono para evitar quedar sorda.

-Oh eso es... genial, felicidades- realmente no le producia ningun sentimiento la noticia.

-¡Y tu eres la madrina! Estuve pensando mucho y la verdad recuerdo que entre nosotras no quedó todo practicamente bien, pero me pregunté "¿Te casas y no pondras de madrina a tu amiga de casi toda la vida?" Aparte fueron años contra una situacion de un momento ¿no crees Bellita?-

-¿situación de momento?- a esa mujer le fallaba algo- okey, si tu lo dices...- ella preferia dejar el tema donde estaba, enterrado.- ¿Y quién es el afortunado?- o desgraciado, agregó internamente.

-Oh vamos Bella, no te hagas ¿Quién más puede ser? ¡El unico hombre que he amado toda la vida! y obviamente el siente lo mismo por mi... pero eso tu ya lo sabes- agregó para luego soltar una risita.

- ¿Michael?- ¿de verdad se casaban? ¿y ella tenia la idea de invitarla?

-¡Obvio Bella! Pense que ya se te habia ido lo lenta-

-¿Perdón? Jessica mira...- pero la chica con poca inteligencia que estaba al otro lado de la linea no la dejo terminar.

-Aww lo siento, solo son los nervios. Quiero que vengas y hagamos las pases convirtiendote en mi madrina- para Bella, eso traducido al lenguaje de Jessica era "ven a mirar y lamentarte que bonito es todo lo que te saqué". Sentia asco ¿Como podian existir personas tan infelices? ¿Acaso esa mujer no la habia visto sufrir lo suficiente?. Y si bien Michael o "Mike" ya no le interesaba en lo más minimo, los recuerdos le producian mucha rabia. Y eso sumado a la osadia de Jessica de llamarla e invitarla a su casamiento con el que habia sido su novio, la estaba superando, en cualquier momento perderia los modales y le diria de todo a la niñita mimada que aun parloteaba al otro lado del telefono, contando los detalles que queria en la fiesta.

-Claro allí estare Jessica, no te preocupes- ni ella misma entendia en que se había metido y porque habia contestado eso, pero antes de seguir escuchandola, habia decidido cortar por lo sano.

-Ay me olvidaba ¡Puedes traer a tu novio! Bueno, quiero imaginar que conseguiste a alguien- dijo en tono burlón. Jessica recordaba a Bella como una más del monton, nada comparado con Jessica Stanley, la única que habia sido capaz de tener a Mike costara lo que costara.

-Si, ten por seguro que lo consegui- Bella trató de evitar el ácido que destilaba su voz, pero le era casi imposible.

-Genial, entonces lo conoceré... yo luego te hago llegar las invitaciones-

-Claro... lo llevaré, hasta luego- suspiro alivida luego de terminar la llamada. Una macabra idea habia aparecido en su mente... Si Jessica queria jugar a que vida era mejor, pues lo haria.

A la hora ya estaba cambiada y lista para empezar con sus planes. No era de leer mucho el diario, pero estaba segura de que aún los novios no se alquilaban. Estaba jodida, pero claro, ¿qué otra opción tenia? La llama su "amiga" aunque para ella era todo menos eso, ya que una amiga no te robaría tu novio y encima tendría la maldad de llamarte para invitarte a su boda.

Logicamente la infeliz de Jessica queria ver que tan arruinada estaba la tonta Bella Swan que no veía desde la secundaria. Con lo que la futura esposa no contaba era con que Bella estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de que el idiota de Mike Newton viera lo que se habia perdido. En fin ¿De donde sacaria un "novio" presentable en una semana? Dificil, tendría que pedirle ayuda a su verdadera amiga y empezar una larga búsqueda, la cual no iba a abandonar... esta vez sería ella la que sonriera al final, después de todo era lo mínimo que podía obtener tras años de inseguridades superados con miles de sesiones de terapia.

...

Se encontraba a punto de tocar la puerta del departamento de su verdadera y unica amiga, cuando lo hizo espero cruzando los dedos y rogando que lo que estaba haciendo no estuviera del todo mal.

-¡Bella! Ya estabas tardando, ven pasa- desde que Bella la habia llamado por teléfono, Alice se encontraba muy preocupada... pocas veces Bella llamaba para pedir "ayuda urgentemente".

-Gracias Alice, de verdad estoy desesperada.-

Mientras le contaba todo acerca de la llamada que habia recibido, Alice solo maldecia y asentia... hasta que al final cuando le contó la gran mentira que había inventado, la respuesta de su amiga fue una fuerte carcajada.

-¡Alice! no te burles o me voy- Bella se estaba impacientando.

-Tranquila Belli Bells, te ayudaré. Es más, ya tengo al hombre perfecto para que sea tu principe de cuentos- la cara de felicidad de Alice no tenia precio, años tratando de juntarlos y Bella le estaba dando la oportunidad perfecta.

-¿Quien seria mi maldito principe ficticio segun tu?-

Ambas se miraron para luego gritar al mismo tiempo.

-¡Emmett!- era demasiado obvio, ¡por quien más podria ser besada en publico sin sentirse tan incomoda!

-¡Edward!- chillo más que feliz Alice.

Las dos, absolutamente desconsertadas se miraron con la boca abierta. Seria una fuerte discucion, ya que cuando Alice se proponía algo, no paraba hasta lograrlo... y para variar, Bella era igual de testaruda.

* * *

Word no me anda, tuve que escribir con WordPad y es un desastre porque no puedo corregir lo errores de ortografía... ¡perdonen! tengo que hacer algo al respecto :/ En fin, espero sus reviews acerca del cap (por favor, opinen que es lo que me da animos) ...como ven no todo será Edward/Bella...Emmett estará metido en el medio pero no será algo muy dramático, no se preocupen que todo lo que escriba será E/B :) ¡Besos! y hasta el proximo capitulo, que será pronto ya que tengo 4 dias de vacaciones por pascua (estoy más que feliz :)


End file.
